1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to memory devices, and more specifically, to memory devices using carbon nanotube (CNT) technologies.
2. Related Art
In memory cells comprising semiconductor transistors, gate current leakage is becoming a serious problem, demanding for new technologies in fabricating and operating memory cells. Therefore, there is a need for a memory cell structure (and a method for operating the same) that does not have the gate leakage problem of the prior art.